


i get to love you (it's the best thing i'll ever do)

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Desperation, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Restraints, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Vibrators, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Two weeks normally felt like nothing, but then again, weeks flew by when they were in your control.Riku waits for Sora to come back from a mission, and welcomes him very warmly.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	i get to love you (it's the best thing i'll ever do)

**Author's Note:**

> I realise how this can be a little inappropriate at the start, but in my defense, this _was_ written almost a month or so before the covid outbreak. 
> 
> Written at love gunpoint for a friend!

Two weeks normally felt like nothing, but then again, weeks flew by when they were in your control.

Sitting pretty in the Mysterious Tower on forced medical leave _alone_ was _not_ how Riku intended to spend a fortnight without Sora, but orders were orders, and while Cure spells could heal most ailments, even Curaza had nothing against a good old-fashioned cold. According to Aerith, he’d picked it up somewhere in his most recent travels—San Fransokyo in the monsoon with Sora, trying not to be too obvious at what he was staring at in the shopping district—and they didn’t want to risk cross-contaminating different worlds with sicknesses one wouldn’t normally be able to get. 

“Who knows,” Yuffie had said, as she watched Aerith tuck Riku into bed, “You could wipe out an entire city in a different world, if you’re not careful.” 

Riku had half the mind to tell her about Sora traipsing around the Deep Jungle before heading right back to Traverse Town—you know, where she _lived_ for a time—but kept his mouth shut when Aerith patted his head kindly and told him to sleep.

Which he did—it’d been a hot minute since he got decent rest. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he slept this much, not since the day immediately following the end of his long-night vigils at Cid’s computer, trying again and again to beat the data he’d uncovered in a desperate bid to save Sora. And _even then—_ he’d been pretty much knocked out by the Fairy Godmother to get some decent sleep before they even _started_ on working with his dreams. 

The majority of the fortnight he spent cooped up in Yen Sid’s tower was spent asleep. 

The rest of it he spent insufferably horny.

He expected to let the steam off the moment Sora came back, but the brunet was barely through the door when Kairi grabbed Riku by the hood of his jacket and dragged him along with them to Yen Sid’s chambers, where the Fairy Godmother was humming pleasantly as she conjured a long table for all the Keyblade wielders to sit at. Riku was sat down bodily across Sora, who looked worse for wear.

On any normal day, Riku would have cast a Cure spell over him without question.

Today, however, his dick was doing the thinking, and all he could focus on was the fact that his boyfriend was staring at him, too, with the same intensity that Riku knew he was looking back at him. 

The meeting droned on—something something, Darkness, something, Heartless—and Riku was getting restless. He squirmed in his seat impatiently, and Sora gave him a steady look, almost _stern_ as he tutted quietly, and waved his palm downwards.

Riku felt heat rise under his skin. Like a _dog,_ he realised, and he fell quiet, forcing himself to stay still as he tuned out the sound of the meeting in favour of concentrating on staying still. He stared intently at Sora, who lasted about a minute staring away from him in a show of disinterest before his gaze came right back to Riku, intense and about as impatient as Riku felt, and Riku shuddered. 

It felt like a million years, just sitting there and waiting for Sora to tell him he could touch—that he could do what he liked, but eventually they were adjourned, and it took everything in Riku to keep himself from vaulting over the table, still staring pleadingly at Sora as he chatted up with some of their friends congratulating him on a job well done. When he was done, he looked at Riku, and finally cocked his head, giving him a teasing little grin.

Riku shot out of his seat, hurrying around the table to get to Sora’s side, and Sora held his hand, laughing fondly as Riku squeezed his hand tightly. Together they strode out of the room, and the moment they were in the mercifully empty hallway, Sora pushed Riku into the wall and slammed their lips together.

Riku groaned softly, nodding eagerly as he pulled Sora close, feeling his boyfriend grind against him, shuddering at the heat that he felt between them as Sora pressed in close. The brunet moved his lips against Riku’s in an insistent, sensual slide, full of heat that made Riku’s toes curl, and his hands balled into fists in Sora’s hair, and hood. He rutted against Sora’s hips, whining softly, and Sora slid his tongue into his mouth, swallowing his whine and the ensuing moan as he retraced long-memorised patterns against Riku’s tongue.

They parted for air, a distracting line of spit connecting their tongues, and Sora grinned up at his boyfriend, who was panting heavily, looking down at him pleadingly. 

“God, you’re like a puppy.” Sora snickered, and Riku rolled his eyes, lightly kneeing him in the side petulantly. He stopped when he felt something press against his side, and Riku looked down at Sora to realise that he was carrying a backpack with him. 

“What’s that?” 

“A treat.” Sora winked at him, and Riku’s eyes widened. “I’ve been waiting to spring this on you since two weeks ago, but things happened…”

Riku’s cock twitched in his pants. “C’mon, then, let’s take this somewhere a little less embarrassing.”

He tugged on Sora’s hand, and the brunet nodded, letting Riku lead him through the impossibly meandering hallways of the Mysterious Tower, until they got to Riku’s room—or, at least, they room they both slept in when they were both at the base, leaving Sora’s considerably messier room empty when they had each other. Sora whistled pleasantly as they walked in, looking around. 

“Did you clean my room up, babe?” He asked, grinning widely as he dropped the bag onto the carpeted floor with a muffled _thump._ Riku rolled his eyes, grabbing Sora by the lapels to pull him into a deep kiss, muffling Sora’s laugh between their lips as he practically _yanked_ Sora to their bed with a huff. They parted for air as they tumbled over onto the bed, and Sora grinned up at Riku, snickering softly as the taller young man adjusted himself to lift himself on top of Sora with a fond, exasperated huff. “Have I ever told you how much I like the way you look when we’re like this?”

Riku looked at him wryly. “Are you trying to wiggle your way out of something again? What did you do _this_ time?”

“Nothing, I swear!” Sora grinned, and leaned up to kiss him again. His hands trailed down Riku’s sides reverently, as if soothing himself more than Riku, reacquainting himself with the feel of his boyfriend in his arms. Riku rolled his eyes, pulling away from Sora to frown at him. 

“Sora…”

“I just thought about how your face gets all blotchy and red when you blush.” Sora blew him a raspberry, and Riku made a show of looking offended, but he couldn’t hide the grin that crossed his face for long. He huffed and buried his face into the crook of Sora’s neck, blowing raspberries into his skin that sent the brunet into a fit of giggles. Riku moved his hands down to Sora’s sides, digging his fingers into where he knew Sora was ticklish, and he couldn’t help but laugh as Sora squirmed in his hold, laughing out loud until tears were prickling the corners of his eyes.

Like this, Riku thought he was beautiful. Every face Sora made was beautiful. Even the ugly ones, or the ones where Sora frowned, or cried. Everything Sora did made Riku’s heart _sing,_ and every moment they were together made Riku eternally grateful they could spend it in peace. 

It’d been a long time since their whole journey started. A long time since Riku knew that he and Sora would always find their way back to each other, but the thought never left Riku’s mind that it could all be over in just a moment. They could be parted for a year again, or left in the darkness to wander for eternity at such short notice—with their profession, _anything_ could happen to them, and it was the sole driving force that pushed Riku to live his life with Sora to the fullest whenever they were together.

So, speaking of the fullest—

Sora rubbed his knee against Riku’s erection that had calmed down somewhat, and with his attention back to it, Riku’s arousal spiked right back up again. 

“Aren’t we forgetting something?” Sora grinned, and Riku grumbled, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. 

“Welcome back,” Riku mumbled against Sora’s lips, and the brunet snickered, kissing him back deeply as he wrapped his arms around the back of Riku’s neck. Sora hummed pleasantly, slowly rolling his hips against Riku’s, and the taller young man pulled away with a huff. “I gave you your welcome back kiss, Sora. What’s in the bag?”

“Oh, right.” Sora huffed, and he rolled out from under Riku, elbowing him aside lightly to get him out of the way. Riku buried his laughter into the pillows as Sora stumbled out of bed, but he fell quiet when he sat back down next to him, opening the bag to let Riku see its contents.

His eyes widened. “Sora… these are…”

“Yeah.” Sora pulled them out one by one for Riku to see. 

First was a pair of leather cuffs, with comfortable-looking pastel yellow faux fur lining the inside. He set it down on the bed, and Riku could tell he was excited to use that one, judging by the way Sora’s cheeks darkened as he set it down with an awed reverence that made Riku smile. Following after it was a bright red cock ring, and then a matching silicone butt plug, and Riku choked on his spit in alarm as Sora set those down, too, next to the cuffs. He grabbed a blue collar and looped his finger around another one, pulling them both out to let the chain leash attached to one trail out after it. There was a moment where Sora floundered somewhat when he saw a black leather harness caught onto the chain leash, and he quickly untangled it clumsily from its metal confines, earning him a soft laugh from his boyfriend. He set them both gingerly down on the bed, careful not to let the chain jingle too much. After that was a lime green ball gag, and then a neon red box, and finally, a full bottle of what looked like pineapple-scented lube. 

“Oh, wow.” Riku breathed at the plethora of toys on their bed, and Sora squirmed in place, face bright red and wracked with nerves and excitement. 

“I… I saw what you were looking at while we were hanging out with the gang in San Fransokyo.” He said sheepishly, and Riku’s eyes widened at him. “I just—well, I thought… Um.” He stammered, and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I asked the nerd group for help and we, uh. Hung out and got some stuff for us.” Sora gingerly brushed his fingers over the fur on the cuffs. “I dunno what you wanted, but I… I really kinda want to use them, if you want to, too.” 

Riku blinked at him blankly, and Sora’s cheeks darkened further in embarrassment. 

“W-w-we don’t have to!” He stammered, waving his hands in front of him defensively. “I just—I thought—um! Since you seemed interested in trying it out, I… uh.”

Sora deflated, having run out of things to say, but Riku gave him a fond smile, and picked up the cuffs gently. 

“Did you pick these out blindfolded, Sora?” He chuckled fondly, and Sora blinked at him. “Literally none of the colours match.” 

It took a moment for Sora to understand what Riku said, and he spluttered in embarrassment, making Riku laugh into his fist. His boyfriend shook his head fondly, and pressed the cuffs into Sora’s hand. 

“Hey. Calm down. It’s fine, it’s how we use them that matters.” He said, and Sora lit up.

“Y-you’re okay with it?” He asked, and Riku nodded.

“But you gotta tell me what you wanna do first.” Riku replied, sitting up straight as he looked intently at Sora. “And we gotta establish ways to tell each other to stop if things get too crazy.”

“S-sure thing.” Sora nodded, sitting up a little straighter, too, to attention. “Okay, Riku. What—what word should we use to stop?”

“Hm.” Riku frowned. “Darkness?”

“Okay.” Sora shrugged. “If we wanna stop what we’re doing at any time, we have to say ‘darkness’, to get each other to stop. If we wanna slow down to catch a breather, can we say… uh… light?”

“Sure thing.” Riku nodded. “‘Light’, to slow down and reassess.” Sora nodded in understanding, and he smiled. “Are you using my mouth?”

“W-whoa, wait, _you’re_ wearing the gear?” He stammered, and Riku’s smile widened into a grin as he crossed his arms.

“Sora, I know you better than anyone.” He replied, “I _know_ you wanna top right now.” Riku poked Sora’s nose, chuckling. “It’s written all over your face.”

“I, uh…” Sora laughed nervously. “I guess I do.” He looked down at their toys.

“Tell me what you wanna do.” Riku nodded, taking Sora’s hand, and the brunet nodded nervously. 

“Okay. Um. I wanna leash you up,” He pointed at the collar with the leash on it, and Riku nodded, picking them up gently off the bed. He handed Riku the collar, and the brunet gingerly put it on Riku’s proffered neck. “And… uh… I’ll wear the other one, the one with the harness.”

“Hot.” Riku nodded, and Sora laughed, smacking at his arm lightly. “Go on!” He snickered back, elbowing his boyfriend, and Sora nodded.

“Okay, okay. I wanna cuff and plug you up, too.” Riku nodded, and picked up the cuffs and the butt plug off the bed. “Then, um…”

“Can I suck you off?” Riku asked, and Sora spluttered, but when he gathered himself together, he nodded, grinning widely as he turned to look at Riku. 

“Y-yeah! Sure! That’s—that’s totally what I had in mind, too!” He stammered, and Riku grinned at him, a sceptical eyebrow tilted up at him. “Shut up!”

“I haven’t said anything.” Riku chuckled, rolling his eyes. “What next, sir?” he asked, leaning closer to Sora, and he rubbed his palm over his growing erection through his pants. 

Sora took a shaky breath to calm himself, and he huffed, before pressing on. His hips rutted against Riku’s hand, and his boyfriend hummed in approval, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I—I’ll chain you up to the headboard and put the vibe in me.” He said nervously, and Riku blinked at him. “A-and then I’m gonna… fuck you until we’re done.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Riku nodded. “Thanks for telling me.” He kissed Sora again, and Sora leaned into their kiss, sighing happily as Riku cupped his cheek in his hand. They parted for air, and smiled softly as they looked into each other’s eyes. “Get to it, then.” Riku grinned, and pressed the cuffs into Sora’s hand. “Chain me up, sir.”

“Ugh, Riku.” Sora groaned, “Do it yourself!”

“Nuh-uh. You want it, you set it up.” He blew Sora a raspberry, but he was already working on packing away the ball gag into the bag and taking off the plastic seal on top of the lube’s cap. Sora rolled his eyes, but did as he was told—how easily Riku turned their tables, he thought petulantly—and secured Riku’s cuffs around his wrist when he held still long enough to let him do that. “Clean these up too, won’t you?” Riku asked, and handed Sora the butt plug and the unboxed vibrator, and the brunet huffed.

“Riku! That’s not fair!” He protested, but Riku raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not putting dirty _anythings_ into my body.” He paused. “Or yours. Now, go clean it up.”

“And what’re _you_ doing?” Sora pouted.

“Opening myself up.” Riku gave him a grin, tilting Sora’s chin up to meet his gaze. “So hurry up and get that cleaned up, sir, and we can get started right away.”

Sora shivered, grinning goofily, and nodded, sprinting out the door, throwing it shut behind him. Riku laughed fondly to himself, shaking his head as he stripped off his clothes, and he climbed into bed. Uncapping the lube with one hand, he winced at the scent of pineapples assaulting his nose, and then laughed as he sighed happily.

“Oh, Sora. I love you so much.” He murmured, and got to work on stretching himself out.

* * *

Sora was antsy. There had been a few of their friends in the kitchen when he’d rushed in, and he had to stuff the plug and the vibe into his clothes to hide it from them as he rushed past them. So much for using dish soap to clean these up, he thought bitterly as he made his way to the bathroom—only to find that someone was inside.

So he had to _wait,_ and wait he did, bouncing on his heels outside the door as he heard Lea working on—what the hell, his _hair_ for the better part of ten minutes now, and he was ready to kick the door down when the redhead opened it up with a satisfied sigh.

“Oh, Sora! Hey—” 

Sora barrelled past him, leaving Lea standing in the corridor, feeling oddly bereft. 

“Um.” He said intelligently. “That’s a pretty urgent dump, huh?”

“ _Yeah!_ ” Sora yelled from inside, and Lea winced. “ _Sorry, could you go away now, Lea?_ ”

“Fine, fine!” The redhead sighed, and strode away with a huff. “Jeez, that’s what you get for eating so much ice cream…”

Inside, Sora hurriedly washed the vibe and the butt plug, gritting his teeth. He was going to make sure Riku got punished for this, for sure!

He wiped them dry with a few tissue papers, and then wrapped them up with a new, dry sheet before he headed back outside, peering around carefully to make sure that Lea wasn’t around, before hurrying back to his and Riku’s room.

“Jeez,” He began, walking into the room with a sigh, locking the door behind him. “You really gave me a run for my money there, Ri—” He cut himself off, choking on his own spit when he saw Riku on their bed, completely naked save for the leashed collar and cuffs Sora had put on him. He was on all fours, with his knees spread, and his fingers sliding in and out of his hole, and his face was buried in a pillow, muffling his moans as he helplessly rutted against his fingers. 

Sora’s jaw fell slack, and Riku looked at him over his shoulder, cheeks red and splotchy, streaked with tears that had fallen as he fucked himself ineffectively with his fingers. 

“Oh, wow.” He breathed, grinning dopily as he stepped forward, and he gently took Riku’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of him. “Riku, you look _fantastic._ ”

“Missed you—missed you lots,” Riku tended to lose his sentence structure when he was neglected and edged for too long, and Sora realised that he _had_ left Riku alone like this for almost a quarter of an hour. He sighed fondly, cooing reassuringly as he stroked his hand down Riku’s back, sensually pressing the heat of his palm against his boyfriend’s chilly skin. Riku shuddered, dropping his head onto the bed and angling his ass up at Sora desperately. “Please, sir. Please—in.”

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” Sora hummed, and took out the toys he had with him. Riku dropped down onto the bed with a sigh, resting his chin on his folded arms as he watched Sora work, and when he pulled out the plug from its wrapper, he squirmed slightly in anticipation. “Okay, steady, Riku. Steady…”

Riku nodded against the pillow, and Sora gently slid the plug in, his eyes widening at the sight of it moving into his boyfriend easily, coming to a snug stop, pulling a low whine from the back of Riku’s throat. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Sora asked gently, and Riku took a long moment to reply, breathing heavily into the pillow. The brunet bit his lip, waiting nervously for Riku’s response, but his chest loosened in relief when Riku gingerly lifted his head to nod at him. “Use your words.” He sighed, but he was smiling as he pulled Riku up into a kiss. Riku laughed softly against his lips, and when they parted, Riku nodded again.

“I’m okay, sir.” Riku replied. “Wanna continue?”

“Yeah.” Sora nodded gingerly, and Riku slinked down the bed, the sight of his graceful movement making Sora’s erection come back with a vengeance, picking a fight with the fly of his pants and making him wince. Riku raised an eyebrow at him as he picked up his leash, and Sora laughed nervously, hastily making a move to get out of his clothes as fast as he could. He threw his jacket and shirt off first, before hurriedly putting on the Dom collar and harness, neglecting some kinks in the leather as he made sure to link everything up properly. Riku huffed fondly, gesturing at him to come closer. Sora did as he was told (go figure, he thought bemusedly) and let Riku help him straighten out the harness straps that criss-crossed his body until they were smooth, and perfect. 

“Oh, wow.” Sora breathed, looking down at himself in awe. “This is… this is pretty cool.” 

Riku laughed at that, sitting back on the ground comfortably, spreading his knees to give Sora an eyeful of his erection, which already had the cock ring tight at the base, edging him mercilessly. Sora swallowed, hard, grinning like a fool as he practically tore his pants off, throwing them aside to set his own erection free, springing out from Gummi Ship-design boxers, and Riku burst out laughing at the sight of them.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Sora huffed, rolling his eyes, but he was grinning, sitting down on the bed with a huff as he kicked his boxers off. “Whoo, I’m wearing something really unsexy. I wasn’t planning on fooling around right as I got back, but you were very, very convincing.”

“You realise that this is _exactly_ why I love you, right?” Riku chuckled, but he crawled forward on all fours anyway, handing Sora his leash as he slotted himself between his boyfriend’s legs, looking up at him warmly. “Gummi Ship boxers and all.”

“Look how romantic _you’re_ being.” Sora snickered. “Ready to suck me off and everything.”

“Perfect, isn’t it?” Riku laughed. “It’s like we’re made for each other, or something.”

“Oh, _god._ ” Sora dropped onto the bed, laughing helplessly into his hands. “Don’t quote Kairi in a mood like this. Please, I’m begging you. Just shut up.”

“Will do, sir.” Riku replied, and Sora’s laughter broke off into a groan when Riku’s mouth closed around his erection, and all coherent thoughts went flying out the window. He shot upright, his eyes widening as his hand tangled in Riku’s hair, closing into a tight fist as he yanked on Riku’s leash, choking him on both his collar and his cock. Riku sucked him further into his mouth eagerly, getting on all fours and wiggling his hips intently as he rubbed his tongue against the length of Sora’s cock, humming at the taste of it. 

“F- _fuck,_ ” Sora stuttered, forcing himself to let go of Riku’s hair to pet it instead. “Th-that’s it. Good boy.”

Riku grinned around the length in his mouth, pulling off Sora’s cock until only just the tip was in his mouth, and teased the slit with his tongue. Sora shuddered, grinning helplessly as he tugged on Riku’s collar again, and he moaned, sucking Sora’s length back into his mouth again, sucking on it intently as Sora slowly rolled his hips into Riku’s head, holding back as hard as he could from going faster to keep things safe, for Riku’s sake. 

Soon the pressure building in his gut was getting too hard to ignore.

“S-shit, Riku,” Sora panted, “C’mon, get off, get off. I wanna fuck you.” 

Riku seemed reluctant to pull off his cock, but eventually obeyed his Dom with a tug on his collar, Sora’s cock slipping out of his mouth with an obscene _pop,_ sliding wetly past smirking lips. He licked them slowly, thoroughly enjoying Sora’s intent stare at Riku’s tongue, before smacking his lips, nodding in approval.

“What next, sir?” He asked, his voice _wrecked,_ and Sora shivered. 

“Bed.” He clicked his tongue, tugging on Riku’s leash again, and his boyfriend obediently got up onto the bed, letting Sora push him down until he was lying on his back against the pillows. “Up,” Sora said, and Riku raised his cuffed wrists, watching intently as Sora attached the cuffs to the headboard. “Good boy.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Riku purred up at Sora, who was kneeling over his head, giving Riku an eyeful of his wet cock. “Can I suck you again, sir?”

“Nuh uh. Be a good boy, now.” Sora shook his head, moving back to straddle Riku’s waist, “Stay. Can you do that? Stay, boy.”

“Yes, sir.” Riku nodded, but his eyes widened as he saw Sora pick up the vibrator and the bottle of lube. “Oh, are you—”

“It’s for me, Riku.” Sora laughed, shaking his head fondly as he sat up, lifting himself off Riku’s hips to let him see the way he reached down with lubed fingers, sliding them into himself with a pleased hiss. “Oh, that hits the spot.”

“S-sir,” Riku gasped, panting softly as he squirmed under Sora’s legs. “Sir, please, let me—”

“Nuh-uh!” Sora tutted. “I’m gonna have fun on my own, thanks! Who knows if you’ve been playing with yourself while you were all alone here in the Mysterious Tower!” They both knew that Riku didn’t—he was preoccupied with being sick, and—embarrassingly—pining for Sora’s return—but it didn’t stop them both from shivering at the thought. “I’m gonna have my _own_ fun, first! Now, stay, boy! Watch the show!” 

“Y-yes, sir.” Riku sighed, trying hard not to squirm at Sora’s surprisingly firm command. He forced himself to stay still as Sora made him watch him slide two fingers into himself, slowly teasing himself open for the little bullet vibe he unwrapped from the tissue paper. Riku whined helplessly as Sora began to ride his fingers in earnest, breathy moans sneaking past smirking lips as pineapple lubricant dribbled down from his fingers and to his wrist. He shuddered in pleasure as he slipped the vibrator in, and he stopped long enough to calm himself down, gathering enough composure to manage a _wink_ at Riku, before he reached for the accompanying remote. 

Riku caught on very, very quickly.

“S-sir, please!” He gasped, just as Sora turned the vibrator on, and Sora did a whole-body _shudder_ as the vibrator pressed right against his prostate, vibrating gently. Sora doubled over, his hands shooting down to grip Riku’s shoulders, white-knuckled. The pain brought Riku to his senses, and he jerked in alarm. 

“Sora, are you okay?” He gasped, and Sora nodded, wiping gingerly at the tear that had beaded in the corner of his eye. “A-are you sure?”

“I-I h-aven’t called f-for light o-or darkness.” Sora managed to grin at him, and Riku gaped at him. “I-I’m f-f- _fuuuck._ ” Sora shuddered again, and Riku jerked against his restraints, wanting to hold him. “ _Fine._ I’m fine. Oh, this is _amazing._ ”

Riku finally laughed a little at that, relieved that Sora was alright, at least. 

“Okay,” He said, and Sora winked at him. “Wait—Sora?”

He sat up again, and rubbed his ass against Riku’s erection, and Riku jerked, feeling phantom vibrations coming from inside him as Sora turned up the toy’s power. The both of them let out twin curses as precum spurted out of Sora’s cock, and Riku’s own erection twitched helplessly against the cock ring around its base. 

“S-sir, sir, please—” Riku pleaded, “Please, sir, please fuck me.” He whined as Sora ground himself against Riku’s cock again, but Sora could feel himself nearing completion too. Instead, he nodded wordlessly, pulling Riku’s plug out, and Riku let out a sharp breath of relief, feeling the pressure in him relent—

Only to come surging back as Sora pushed into him, spearing him open with his cock. Riku’s eyes widened, his back going ramrod straight as he felt Sora’s cock make a beeline for his prostate, pressing _hard_ against it, and pleasure shot up his spine in a jarring, shocking surge that made Riku jerk and jolt, shuddering as his cock twitched. 

“Wh—wha…” He said dazedly, looking down at his cock. “I c-came. I sh-should’ve cum, I—”

“Dry orgasm,” Sora, cognizant, and topping were three things that normally didn’t come hand in hand, but Riku definitely appreciated it when it happened. The brunet winced as he felt Riku squeeze around him, and managed a grin down at his boyfriend. “Sorry. F-forgot to take the ring off.” 

“I-I…” Riku said faintly, but he shivered when Sora unclasped the cock ring, kissing him gently as the both of them held still to calm down. Sora was still shivering slightly, and Riku tugged at his arms above his head insistently. When they parted, Sora looked at him confusedly, cocking his head. 

“Riku?” He asked. 

“I wanna hold you.” He said quietly, and Sora’s expression softened on him. He nodded, and unclasped Riku’s cuffs from the headboard. Riku’s arms quickly shot down to pull Sora close into a deep kiss, and they sighed against each other’s lips, smiling contentedly as Sora turned the vibrator down. They parted for air, panting lightly, and Riku smiled. “You can go on now, sir.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Sora murmured, and turned the vibrator up again. He flinched, grinning at the sensation of pleasure in the small of his back again as he rutted his hips against Riku’s. Riku shuddered, throwing his head back as Sora began to thrust in and out of him in earnest, panting heavily as he buried his face into the crook of Riku’s neck.

“S-Sora, I’m—I’m so close—” Riku panted, and Sora nodded, reaching down to start jerking him off. “ _Ngh!_ Sora—”

Sora bit down on the junction of his throat and shoulder, and Riku shuddered, feeling his orgasm slam into him as Sora’s hand sped up on his cock and pressed against his prostate all at the same time. He let out a loud whine, hugging Sora close to himself desperately as he spilled hot white between their sweaty bodies, and Sora shuddered, jerking in and out of Riku a few more times before he buried himself into his boyfriend, coming hard with a muffled shout as he let Riku’s neck go to press his mouth against his bite, pressing down on the blooming bruise that Riku was sure was going to be there.

The two of them slowed down, gingerly rocking against each other as they rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms, until Sora let out a tired sigh, slumping down over Riku’s body. He laughed fondly, poking at the dead weight on top of him, and Sora groaned, cuddling close to him. 

“Hey,” He said, “We gotta clean up, Sora.”

“In a minute.” Sora mumbled, reaching behind himself lazily before pulling out the still-vibrating vibe from inside him with a huff, tossing it into the nearest pile of clothes, uncaring if he got them messy. 

“That was my pants, Sora.” Riku said, and Sora grunted. 

“I’ll wash them for you.” He cuddled Riku insistently again, pulling out slowly as he maneuvered their bodies to lie facing each other, snuggling up into Riku’s chest with a contented sigh. “I’m beat. Just wanna sleep…”

“I can’t believe you.” Riku chuckled, kissing his forehead. “If I end up with a stomach ache when we wake up, I’m gonna make you regret being lazy.”

“Mmh, I’ll deal.” Sora kissed him blindly, ending up with a smooch on the corner of Riku’s jaw. “G’night, babe.”

“Good night, Sora.” Riku hummed, and lay back, content in watching Sora fall asleep until he fell asleep too, not long after.

* * *

“So I _may_ have scratched the Gummi Ship hull again…”

“I _knew_ it.” Riku huffed. “You’re sleeping in your room tonight, Sora.”

Sora winced, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head as he sat down on a towel on the floor of the bathroom, watching Riku clean himself out in the shower stall. 

“I guess I deserved that.” He mumbled. “Still. I missed you. Glad you’re feeling better.”

“Missed you too.” Riku smiled at him. “Glad you’re safe.” 

Sora beamed at him, and then burst out laughing when Riku slipped on the tiles. Riku spluttered, shaking his head wildly to get rid of the water that was caught in his hair to dry it, and when he emerged from the shower stall to glower at Sora, he looked nothing short of a wet dog, shivering in the cold air of the morning.

Sora sighed happily. Oh, he loved this man.

“Oh, shut up.” He laughed fondly. 

“I love you too.” Sora snickered, and Riku rolled his eyes. “Hey, Riku?”

“Yeah?” 

“Let’s get married.” He said, and Riku blinked at him. 

“You wanna… get married?” He asked, and Sora nodded. 

“Thought it’d be fun.” He shrugged, trying to look casual, and failing. “Uh… unless you don’t want to— _mmph!_ ” 

Riku surged forward to pull him into a deep kiss, pressing their smiles against each other, and when they pulled apart, Sora’s eyes were sparkling with wonder as Riku cupped his face in his hands.

“Sure thing,” He said, laughing helplessly as he wiped at his eyes. “I’d love to marry you, Sora.”

Sora beamed at him. “Then it’s settled.”

He took Riku’s hand, and squeezed it. 

“Let’s spend the rest of our lives together, Riku.” 


End file.
